


The Longing

by foomatic



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: **Turn on captioning**"If you look at me, who do I look at?"The female gaze never felt as powerful as this.Music: Happiness Doesn't Wait, Ólafur Arnalds
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	The Longing

**Author's Note:**

> What I loved the most about this movie was the subversiveness of Marianne being turned into the object, and how all along Heloise had been observing her and falling in love with her. The looks. I can't say enough about the searing, heart palpitating looks they gave each other. The vid is longer than normal; I usually stick to the 4 min mark, I wanted to tell their story properly and capture that same feeling of longing, of stretching out the emotions of the movie so that from beginning to end you never stop feeling.


End file.
